


The Two of Us and the Stars

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Merthur Prompts [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: A lot can change in a thousand years, but one thing remains the same: Merlin and Arthur.





	The Two of Us and the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on Tumblr who wanted "under the stars" from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/184063776563/send-me-a-number-along-with-a-ship-and-ill-write) of prompts.

The night is clear above them. Not a cloud is in sight, making the moon and the stars clearly visible. It’s one of the reasons Merlin picked this place to live. It’s far enough away from the city that he doesn’t have to worry about light pollution.

Arthur is lying next to him. He has his arm tucked under his head as he looks up at the sky.

“At least this is pretty much the same,” Arthur says. He glances over at Merlin with a smile. “Just the two of us and the stars.”

Merlin grins over at him, “That was always my favorite place to be.”

“Mine too.”

“Really?” Merlin asks. “You had everything you could have asked for, and those times with me were your favorite?”

“Anytime with you was,” Arthur says. “And still is. But you’re wrong. I didn’t have everything I wanted.”

“What else could you have wanted?”

“You,” Arthur says, his expression serious as he shifts closer.

Merlin swallows thickly, noticing how Arthur’s eyes seem to track the movement. “You’ve always had me, Arthur.”

“I never realized,” Arthur says, his voice going soft. “Not back then. It never seemed like something I could have. But you’ve said things have changed. That people are allowed to be together. To love one another.”

“They are,” Merlin says. He feels like his heart is going to beat out his chest, and his skin is thrumming, anticipation building in him.

Arthur shifts until he’s hovering Merlin.He’s so close that Merlin could count every one of his golden eyelashes. He brings a hand up to Merlin’s face and strokes his fingers across his cheek, almost reverently.

“I want that with you Merlin,” Arthur whispers, brushing his nose with Merlin’s.

Merlin takes a deep breath and nods, “I want that too.”

Arthur smiles, soft and fond. His lips move just as softly against Merlin’s as he finally closes the remaining distance and kisses him. Merlin sighs,his lips parting under Arthur’s, allowing Arthur to deepen the kiss.

They’ve been standing on the edge of something for so long, always too afraid to make the next step. But not anymore. Now they’re here, wrapped up in each other, their bodies joining together in ways they were always meant to.

The stars shine bright above them as they whisper out “I love you’s” against each other’s skin. A thousand years might have passed and a lot might have changed. But not them. They were always destined to be here together. That’s never going to change.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
